Most elevator systems, particularly those provided primary as passenger conveyors, are required to have some form of safety sensor system which senses the presence of an object, such as a person, in the doorway of the elevator to signal a door or doors not to close. Most such sensors are electronic light-responsive sensors which sense a light path being broken, such as by a passenger entering or exiting the elevator car or cab.
Most such electronic sensor systems include three basic components, namely a power supply, a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter and the receiver are mounted in housings on opposite sides of the elevator doorway. Heretofore, these basic components have created problems because they are of rather complicated and expensive constructions. They include fasteners, brackets and numerous other mounting devices for the electrical mechanisms, which are difficult to assemble and prone to damage and loosening in a high vibration environment. In addition, it has been prevalent to mount the power supply and its housing or frame above the doorway where it can interfere with other components of the elevator system. It always has been undesirable to run high power lines and to mount high power components on top of the elevator doorway.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems in a safety edge assembly which is very compact, easy to manufacture, very cost effective and obviates mounting any components other than wiring above the elevator doorway.